


love knows no bounds

by imaderice



Series: Moving On [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, and i really dont see you dating anyone, lmaaaoooo, ming i love you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:54:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24038470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaderice/pseuds/imaderice
Summary: "Love is not exclusive to those who are romantically involved, Schatzi. Love is not constrained that way. It is free to do as it pleases."
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Series: Moving On [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732891
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	love knows no bounds

**Author's Note:**

> We need more aroace representation my dudes.

Weiss used to think that things weren't all that complicated in life. That everything could be explained logically, that problems must have solutions, as simple as that. 

The thing is, people are very complicated creatures. She would know, because she was the very definition of complicated. Which was ironic because she demands things as simple as possible, maybe it had something to do with how she grew up, the psychological ramifications of her father's extremely high expectations from her. 

However messed up her childhood was, the real problem, in lay with a certain monkey Faunus that seems hell-bent on making things very complicated for Weiss. It was clear to her that something was bothering Ming for the last couple of days. She was sure it wasn't because Ruby has been gone, seeing as he's fifteen and this was a usual arrangement of her occupation for the past decade or so. 

Weiss has noticed how quiet he's been, well, more than usual. He was spacing out a lot, barely said anything during meal time. Once he got home from practice, he would greet her but would go straight to his room and blast some indie rock song at a volume that she can barely even hear herself think. She has approached him multiple times, always in a way that didn't seem like she was cornering him, always gave him the choice to share whatever was on his mind. Each time he had assured her that all was well and she knew he was lying.

When he decided to not attend school for the day, she knew she had to do something.

"Ming, do you have a minute?" 

He looks up at her from his spot on the floor of his room. All around him were origami pieces, scattered all around, his tail lazily flicking back and forth. He holds up an okay sign, bringing it down. 

"Sure," He responds. 

Weiss makes her way into the room, careful not step on any of the pieces of paper. She sits down in front of Ming, her legs crossed. Her father would have an aneurysm seeing her on the floor like this, so unladylike, unbecoming of a Schnee. 

"I've noticed that you have been a little distracted lately," Weiss says, placing a hand on his knee. Ming raised his hands to respond, but before he could say anything, she had cut him off with a pointed stare. "Don't you dare lie to me." 

He paused for a moment then nodded, his shoulders hunched forward and he breathed out a sigh. He looked tired, she thought. The telltale signs of lack of proper sleep were starting to show under his eyes. His hair, usually braided back to show off his undercut, flowed down his shoulders. Weiss took note of the way he picks at his jeans, scratching his cheek and licking his lips. 

"Schatzi," Weiss places a hand on his knee, squeezing it softly. "What's wrong?" 

There was no immediate response, and Weiss lets him take his time to gather his thoughts. 

"How-" Ming hesitates and Weiss gives him an encouraging smile. He takes a deep breath, exhaling slowly through his nose. "How did you know you like, mom?"

Weiss wasn't going to lie that she didn't expect this sooner or later. However, she thought this problem would arise when Ming was a freshman. Don't get her wrong, she had hoped that he would be interested in romantic relationships when he graduates college. 

"Before I answer that question, liebling," Weiss reached up to pull his hand away from his face, concerned that he might cause scars from popping his pimples. "May I ask why you're asking? Is there someone who you've taken a liking to?" 

Ming averts his gaze from hers, his jaw clenched. Weiss frowns and lets out a sigh. She cups his face between her hands, gently turned his head to look at her. 

"Ming, whoever this person is, I assure you I will do my best to support whoever you pursue romantically," Weiss pauses for her words to sink in. "However, if you get some girl pregnant I will cut off your penis." 

He eyes widen at her threat, blinks rapidly and tilts his head back as he laughs. No sound came from him though, the only sign that Weiss had that he was laughing was the way his shoulders shook and the smile on his face. If it were anyone else they might have thought he was having trouble breathing and was happy about it. 

"What happened to 'don't be so crass'?" Ming finally asks when he calmed down enough to respond. "You have to walk the talk, mother" 

The way he addressed her in sign language, was from the Atlesian Sign Language for mother. In sign language, gestures made from the cheek and jaw, were mostly to address women or mothers. For Valean Sign Language, one would run their thumb along their jaw from ear to chin and kiss the back of their hand. In Atlesian, one would hold up their forefinger beside their cheek. Weiss found it sweet that Ming had made the effort to find a way call her than spell it out. 

"Don't you sass me," Weiss glares at him, but the smile and tone of her voice betrayed the look she gave him. "You're spending too much time with your Aunt Blake."

Weiss stands up, pulling Ming up with her. She tells him to sit on his bed and she walks over to his desk and grabs a hair brush and hair tie. Weiss walks back to Ming, sitting down behind him and makes sure they were facing his full body mirror. 

This was one of the few things the two of them bonded over. Ruby grew up with chin length hair, never bothered to let it grow out at all, unlike her older sister. So when Ming decided to grow out his hair when he was seven, Weiss liked to brush his hair for him at night. She even taught him how to style his hair on his own. 

"You don't have to tell me who it is, I just wanted to know if there was someone who tickled your fancy, is all," Weiss says softly. Running her fingers through his dark brown hair, nails trailing against his scalp. "But to answer your question, the moment I knew I like your mother was the way she looked at you." 

"You were such a little thing back then," Weiss picks up the hair brush, working out the knots in his hair. She watches him in the mirror from the corner of her eye. He reached over to his bedside table and took a piece of paper. "You were so shy, a Mama's boy. She wasn't even mad that you would get Yang to get you out of daycare, instead she understood. Any other parent would have scolded their child, screamed at them even. But not your mother, that's not who she is." 

"She's everything I had aspired as a person I wanted to be," She divides his hair in three parts, deft fingers worked expertly. She can see him folding the paper in his hands. "I love her because of how she loves others. Because she makes me want to be better, be a person she would be proud of." 

Silence followed after, no response from him, undeterred by it she continued to braid his hair, makes sure the geometrical lines on the side of his head were visible. Ming fiddles with a paper rose in his hands. Weiss finishes it off with tying the end, she sits back as he turns to face her, dropping the rose on the sheets. 

"What if-" Ming bites his lower lip and Weiss slaps his knee with a glare to stop him. He smiles at her apologetically, his hands trembling slightly. "What if I don't like anyone like that?" 

"Well then, that's okay," Weiss says as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. She flips her hair over her shoulder. "You're still in highschool, just because most of the people in your school are hooking up, does not mean you should too. You don't even meet the one you'll spend your life with in highschool, not even in college." 

"No, mama," He shakes his head, his eyes land on the floor. His hands moved slowly, hesitant. "What if I don't like anyone like that _like ever_?" 

"You harbor no romantic feelings with anyone nor will you be able to in the foreseeable future?" Weiss clarified. 

Ming slowly nodded his head, eyes still glued to the floor as he picked at the loose thread of his jeans. Weiss makes a mental note of buying him a new set of clothes soon, the hem of his pants was now a couple of inches above his ankles, looks a little tight around his thighs. He was outgrowing his clothes in weeks of just buying them. The amount of shoes they've bought for him in the last few months. 

"Good," 

"Good?" He finally looks at her, brows furrowed in confusion. 

"It's good. Great even," Weiss holds out her arms and Ming leans in close to embrace her, his head resting on her shoulder. Weiss kisses the crown of his head. "Love is not exclusive to those who are romantically involved, Schatzi. Love is not constrained that way. It is free to do as it pleases." 

"It does not matter to me nor to your mother how you choose to love," She pulls back from the embrace, kissing his cheek as she does so. "What does matter, is that you're happy. Okay, mein liebling?" 

Ming closes his eyes and nods, a lone tear slides down his cheek, relief washing over him, all the tension in his body left. Weiss cups his face, wiping away the tear with her thumb. She could just imagine how worked up he has been about this topic, how much it had weighed him down mentally. How he must have been so confused and scared; of how they would react, of how they would see him, what they would think.

"At least Ruby and I won't have to worry about you becoming a teen father. We don't want any grandkids anytime soon, you hear?" Ming's shoulders shook as he chuckles, leaning into Weiss' touch. 

"Yes, mama,"

**Author's Note:**

> Schatzi is a pet name used on women/children. It means treasure in German. 
> 
> Liebling means darling. So when Weiss uses mein liebling, she's saying "My darling."


End file.
